What It Used To Be
by Super kotlc fan
Summary: This takes place in the middle of infinity war. Instead of Thanos going for vision's stone, he sends the avengers and Thor and Loki back in time. They are teleported back in time to Asgard when Loki and Thor were little. Loki is then brought back to life in front of all the asgardians.


Thanos smiled as the time stone settled in his gauntlet. He made a motion with his hand, and a green glow covered the team. Immediately, they dropped to the floor, unconscious. In Earth, the same thing happened to the avengers and some of their allies.  
Back on the spaceship, Loki's body was swallowed by the eerie color. A flash of light swallowed the victims and they disappeared.

Thor groaned as he came to. He cracked open an eye and immediately regretted it. Bright light flooded his vision, giving him a huge headache. He felt stormbreaker in his hand and gripped it tight. He forced bothhis eyes open and hissed at the pain.  
Thor froze as he took in the sight. Tears sprang to his eyes. He was on Asgard. He saw all of the people in a group, staring at him. He smiled.  
"Wh-what?" He asked, confused but happy. "I'm on Asgard again. I'm on Asgard!" It was then he realized that he was covered in blood and dirt from his fight with the army of rabid mutants. He looked around and saw his teammates. They were still unconscious.  
Then he saw Loki's body and the wound in his heart opened again. Tears poured out of his eyes.  
"LOKI!" He yelled, crawling over to him. He heard the crowd gasp but didn't care. His brother was dead and it was for real this time.  
"Thor?" He heard Bruce ask, waking up. Thor didn't look up, but held his brother close to his chest.  
"Oh my god," Tony said, having woke up. The rest of the people woke up and gasped at the sight of Loki and Thor.  
"How did that happen?" Bruce asked gently.  
"He-he tried to trick Thanos and tried to kill him, but it didn't work," Thor said, sobbing. "Thanos crushed his neck." They were all silent. The Asgardians watched, confused. A green glow suddenly appeared, circling Loki's neck. His eyes fluttered openas  
the glow faded.  
"Thor?" He croaked out. Thor pulled away abruptly and looked him.  
"Loki," he breathed. He then crushed him in a hug. Loki held on to him tightly, eyes shut.  
"Don't ever do that again," Thor whispered. A tear slipped down Loki's cheek.  
"I told you the sun would shine on us again," he said. The avengers looked at the brothers,most of them misty eyed.  
"Al-alright," Tony said, sniffling. "Break it up, you two."  
Loki glared at him halfheartedly.  
"W-what's going on?" Asked an unfamiliar voice. They looked over to the crowd. Loki unconsciously changed into his usual clothes, accidentally poking Thor with his helmet.  
"Ow!" Thor said.  
"Thor, there's a crowd," Loki deadpanned. "And we're on Asgard."  
"Yes! Isn't it amazing? I thought Asgard was destroyed! I mean, everyone was dead and the whole place was blown up!"  
"What do you mean?" Asked a voice that caused the brothers to turn around.  
"Hey, that's me!" Thor said. "Well, when I was little."  
"So Thanos brought us back in time?" Natasha asked.  
"Sure seems so," Tony said.  
"This is Asgard?" T'Challa asked, stepping forward.  
"Yes," Thor replied, proud of his home.  
"Who are you?" Odin asked.  
"Father," Thor said. He turned to Loki, grinning. "Look, Loki, its father!" Loki resisted the urge to face palm.  
"Yes, but he doesn't know who we are," Loki said through gritted teeth.  
"So you've got daddy issues?" Quill asked. "If so, that's fine.I've got an issue with my dead girlfriend's evil psycho dad. Its Thanos, by the way."  
"Hey, same!" Peter exclaimed. "Mine had a dad that made weapons from magical stuff from the chituari and sold it. He threw a building on me." The two started to talk about the topic and Loki sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.  
"Shut up!" He yelled. "You're annoying me. Introduce yourselves." He turned to Odin, who had aneyebrow raised.  
"I am Loki, son of Odin."  
"I'm Thor, king of Asgard."  
The crowd of Asgardians murmured among themselves.  
"King?" Odin asked.  
"Yes, I inherited the throne after your death," Thor replied. A gasp erupted from the onlookers. Loki resisted the urge to punch something. The mortals introduced themselves without further interruption.  
"By the way, if you were wondering, Loki tried to take over earth and killed 80 people in two days. He's also a frost giant," Tony said.  
"Thank you for that," Loki said through gritted teeth.  
Odin frowned. The crowd just about fainted. Young Thor and Loki looked haunted by that information.  
"Well, I'll arrange sleeping quarters for you. Follow me," Odin said.


End file.
